


After the Storm

by halfblvds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Newt Scamander, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfblvds/pseuds/halfblvds
Summary: “They didn’t know what the future would hold, but they knew that they’d face it together. They’d be alright.”Everyone’s trying to deal with what happened in Paris. Newt and Tina find comfort in each other.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my rather shitty grammar as English is not my first language. Also, this is my first fanfic so any kind of feedback would be very much appreciated :))

Newt closed the door behind him as he stepped into his apartment. Before he went to talk to Dumbledore a few hours earlier, they had all agreed on that they’d regroup back at Newt’s place. None of them wanted to be alone, not now. Newt walked into his living room to find his friends scattered around the room, all with a look of defeat and grief in their eyes. They had all lost someone. Newt had lost his childhood friend. Theseus had lost the love of his life, and so had Jacob. Nagini had lost Credence. Newt didn’t know what kind of relationship they had, but he could tell they were close. And Tina had lost her little sister.

It hurt seeing them like this. Seeing _her_ like this. They were all just completely lost. They knew that soon, they’d have to go to the ministry, find out what to do next. But all that could wait. Right now, everyone was just sitting there, gazing into nothing. Processing, or _trying_ to process everything that happened mere hours earlier. Newt didn’t know what to do. Was he gonna sit down and join his friends in their silence? Was he gonna say something? He didn’t know. It was all just too much to deal with. After a few moments of analyzing his options, he moved through the living room and down to the basement. He didn’t wanna be alone. He really didn’t. If anything, he wanted to be up there comforting his friends. Telling them that everything’s gonna be alright. But he couldn’t tell them that. Certainly not when he’s not even sure he believes it himself. And so he ended up in his basement instead.

Newt sat down by his desk, resting his head in his hands. He kept thinking that this was somehow all his fault. That he could have done something to stop it. Even though he knew deep down that this wasn’t on him, the thought just wouldn’t go away. He kept seeing Leta. He kept seeing his childhood friend, the woman he once loved, die. That memory kept playing in his head, over and over again. She had hurt him badly, but still, she was gonna marry his brother and they’d become family. If they’d gotten more time, maybe they would’ve been able to fully mend their broken friendship. But none of that mattered now, because she was gone... 

His thoughts were so loud he didn’t hear anyone approaching him, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Newt.” he heard someone say. He looked over his shoulder and right into Tina’s eyes. Her salamander eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to her. Things he should have said to her at the docks, all those months ago. He wanted to put his feelings into words and tell her just how much he cares about her. How much he loves her. Because that’s what he does, isn’t it? He _loves_ her. Still, it didn’t seem like this was the right time or place to say it. Instead, he just said “Tina.” She sat down beside him and they gazed into each other’s eyes, both unsure of what to say. 

Eventually, he reached out and grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry.” She gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry too.” They didn’t know what else to say. Maybe there wasn’t anything else to say, Newt thought, so he sat there, trying to comfort the love of his life as best as he could. Suddenly, Tina started crying. Newt was quick to wrap his arms around her, hugging her. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to, because he understood. He _hated_ seeing her like this, but god, how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her that he loves her. Tell her that he’ll always be there for her, no matter what. That they’ll all be okay. But he couldn’t, so he just held her tightly. After a while, she pulled away and they were right back where they were a few moments ago, looking at each other. They looked at each other, eyes filled with so much pain, yet so much _love_. They didn’t need say anything. The looks they gave each other said enough. 

Newt couldn’t contain himself any longer, so he leaned in and kissed her. He expected that she’d pull away, but she didn’t. Instead, she kissed him back. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other as tight as they could, deepening the kiss. Maybe one day he’ll tell her how he feels. Maybe one day they’ll have a chance at an actual relationship, instead of just sharing small moments like this, he thought. But right now, standing here in each other’s embrace, was all they needed. It was more than enough. 

They didn’t know what the future would hold, but they knew that they’d face it together. They’d be alright.


End file.
